


An Unusual Begining

by TheOmegaStorm20



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmegaStorm20/pseuds/TheOmegaStorm20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W.D.Gaster meets a shy new Royal scientist and not only that but he is given the task to crack the code behind Teleportation Magic. Watch as this mysterious relationship blossoms into something of beauty! Read on to find out what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Begining

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Notes: I hope that you enjoy this story!)

**Undertale - (UT) [W.D.Gaster/Herman]**

**Chapter: One** \-  The First Meeting. 

///

**Monday 18th February 20XX;**

**Science Log 001,**

**W.D.Gaster.**

**Entry 001.**

_Wingding Gaster here, I've just encountered a meeting with King Asgore and to my surprise he made me his Royal scientist! It's such an honour! I never would have phantomed this to be a reality but here I am; within my own lab, which was provided to me by the King earlier._

_Now then with that out of the way I, W.D.Gaster, am about to test out a theory which has been on the mind of many great scientists. The theory of: Teleportation. It has been said that only certain Monsters can do it but it hasn't been proven. Not until today. I shall be the first scientist to prove that teleportation is a possibility by any standards. Until then, I end this log._

_\- Gaster Out._

///

W.D.G: [Sighs and stretches] My first day as a Royal scientist and I'm already on with the more important science. For if this is a dream, I don't wish for it to end.

{It was about mid-afternoon and Gaster had just finished his required "Science Log". His first task as a Royal scientist was to crack the code of teleportation and learn it's secrets and mysteries. Gaster had been more than ecstatic when Asgore gave him this task, for he hadn't expected to get such an important job on his first day. Now, however, he was about to undergo the very task in which he had been assigned.}

K.A: Excuse me Gaster, can I have a moment of your time?

W.D.G: K-King Asgore! You startled me! But... [Coughs] Of course, how can I be of service?

K.A: [Lightly chuckles] Relax. I just wish to introduce you to your new partner.

W.D.G: Oh... Of course! Who is it?

K.A: Gaster, it's a pleasure to introduce you to our newly promoted scientist. Mrs Herman Riverwise.

{After the short introduction, Herman shyly walked into the room. She was a skeleton; like Gaster, she had a well built figure, she was tall-ish, she was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and lab coat and she also had... The most captivating orange eyes Gaster had ever seen!}

H.Rw: Greetings sir, it's a pleasure to meet you and an honour to be your partner. [Shyly smiles and holds out her right hand in greeting]

W.D.G: [Extends his left arm and shakes hands with her] Please, call me Gaster and the honour is all mine.

K.A: I shall check on your progress next week, can I count on you to have a small inkling by then?

H.Rw: Yes your Highness.

W.D.G: You can count on us, King Asgore.

K.A: [Smiles] See you soon.

(The door clicks shut)

H.Rw: [Faces Gaster] Are you sure you want to call you Gaster? I don't want to offend your honour.

W.D.G: [Chuckles] It's fine Herman; after all we are partners and that is apart of our future cooperation, informal basis.

H.Rw: [Smiles] You do have a point there but may I ask you a question?

W.D.G: But of course you can, what is it?

H.Rw: Is Gaster your first or last name? If you don't mind me asking of course.

W.D.G: It's my last name, my first name is W.D.

H.Rw: W.D?

W.D.G: [Blushes lightly] Wingding. It stands for Wingding.

H.Rw: Wingding Gaster. [Smiles] That's a nice name.

W.D.G: [Blinks in surprise] You... Think so?

H.Rw: Of course! Why? Don't you like it?

W.D.G: [Sighs] It's... A long story.

H.Rw: I understand. So what are we working on?

W.D.G: Ah, it's the very theory in which most scientists have fussed over for many years.

H.Rw: Teleportation?

W.D.G: Indeed! An honour is it not?

H.Rw: Agreed! I can't believe that we get such an amazing task on our first day here!

W.D.G: I completely agree! [Chuckles] This is going to be the most epic thing that we, as Royal scientists, will ever do.

H.Rw: Gaster, thank you for accepting me so fast. Usually I have to earn other Monsters respect via a lot of effort and work but you. You are different! Unique and I just wanted to thank you for being so excepting towards me.

W.D.G: Aww, you're too kind Herman. I just know what it's like to be an outcast; well anyway we should get set up for the experiment, it's almost Nightfall so we need to get done before we head out.

H.Rw: Understood!

///5 minutes later///

H.Rw: Did you find them?

W.D.G: Yes, I found the necessary glass beakers and test tubes we need for the experiment.

H.Rw: Okay good, I got the camera set up so now we can record our experiments and notes.

W.D.G: Alright. All we need now is a means to either create or find teleportation magic in its purist form, that way we can try to figure out its unique components and replicate it.

H.Rw: Hmmmm, but how do we do that? Our history books only contain small bits of information on teleportation magic and even that isn't enough for this experiment to work! W.D.G: True, however, did you forget about the old myth?

H.Rw: Old myth?

W.D.G: Indeed. It is said: _Teleportation magic is a very rare type of magic, those that have its all mighty power tend to use it for their own self pleasure. However this magic cannot be learned but handed down from generation to generation; thus making the odds of harvesting it very, VERY, small. On the other hand there is an ancient prophecy: The Man That Speaks In Hands Shall Bare A Child With The Ability To Use The Magic Of Teleportation_

H.Rw: Ah yes, I recall that one. I always wondered about " _The Man Who Speaks In Hands_ ", I could never understand what that meant.

W.D.G: I can understand your curiosity, for I too have wondered about this. Speaking in hands is a feat in itself, so for a man to be fluent in it surprises me.

H.Rw: I know! It's completely mind boggling and yet the answer is as clear as day! A child shall be born with this fantastic ability, I think that they might be the only source that scientists will ever get!

W.D.G: Yes but this so called "Man" could be anyone within the Undergrounds! It'll take far too long to pin him down, let alone pin our hopes on the fact he may have a child.

H.Rw: Damn you're right, it'd take far too much effort to find this Monster. What can we do?

W.D.G: For now? Go home and rest; it's late and we've made small progress, it'll do for now.

H.Rw: [Nods] Alright. [Yawns and smiles] Want to walk to the intersecting River Of Two Paths?

W.D.G: [Smiles] It would both a pleasure and an honour to do so.

...Later, at the River Of Two Paths...

H.Rw: Thanks for walking with me this far Gaster, it means a lot to me.

W.D.G: It's not a problem Herman and if you want... [Flushes] You can call me Wingding.

H.Rw: [Gasps and blushes] Gaster! Are you sure? I mean you said yourself -

W.D.G: Hush now Herman; it's okay, I give you my permission to call me Wingding.

H.Rw: [Smiles] Well, I'll be going. See you soon... Wingding.

W.D.G: See you soon Herman.

///Some time later///

W.D.G: [Sighs] Herman Riverwise. Such an inspiration yet so young; like me she shares the thirst for knowledge, that is what makes you unique. I vow that I shall do my best to let people know of your brilliance!

I promise.

.......


End file.
